


"Sink with me"

by TheGoldenDragoness



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drowning, Evil!Mike, Ghost!Mike, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenDragoness/pseuds/TheGoldenDragoness
Summary: First time making a fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time making a fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome!

10 pm ~ Clarissa’s POV

 

_ I groaned, rubbing the palm of my hand across my forehead as the piercing headache throbbed in my head. I sat up glancing over at my surroundings. I was back on the beach.  _

 

“Great. I’m in another different place, and I have  **no** memory!”  _ I scowled and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. My eyes lidded, thinking of him again. Sadness and anger pulled at my heart, my fists clenching at my jeans. I felt heat burning at my eyes, with the threat of tears pouring out.  _

 

“Clarissaaa-”  _ His voice. My eyes sprang open as my head shot up. “I-it can’t be” I thought, trying to push down my hopes.  _ “Clarissa? Hey you there?”  _ an airy laugh, his laugh  _ “Don’t tell me you are hiding~”  _ he said in a playful tone. I stood up frantically. He had to be nearby! I look out to the waters. I saw him. He waved. He then dived down into the water.  _

 

“MIKE WAIT-”  _ I screamed out. My legs started to work as I sprinted to the water, diving in swimming to his ever sinking form.  _

 

10:25 pm ~ Nona and Alex

 

_ A pair of laughs are heard from the cliffs  _ “SCAVENGER HUNT!!”  _ Alex cheered, her eyes practically sparkling. Nona shook her head giggling at Alex’s enthusiasm. Nona’s soft brown eyes wandered across the beach, it being fully visible. She gasped, her eyes widening. _

“ALEX! Look! It’s Clarissa!”  _ she shouted, starting to climb down the path, Alex following right after. Nona Is almost near the bottom when she sees Clarissa shoot up.  _ “Clarissa wait!”  _ her call fell on deaf ears as Clarissa stood, pale and shaking. With a desperate look on her face.  _ “Clarissa we have been looking everywhere for you! Are you ok-”

 

“MIKE WAIT-”  _ and with that Clarissa headed straight for the water, dread washing over Alex and Nona.  _ “Clarissa wait he’s gone!”  _ she screamed, fear tightening in her chest ash she witnessed he friend dive into the water after seemingly nothing. Alex’s face pales, and her breathing quickens.  _

 

10:30 pm ~ Alex’s POV

 

_ ‘Oh my god.’ Was the only thing running through my head. In the deep blue waters, I saw him. Mike. Floating. Around him was hundreds of ominous silhouettes with glowing eyes. Nona’s worried voice screamed as Clarissa swam down to Mike. ‘That isn’t our Mike… thats, the ghost Mike that, nearly killed Ren…’ I rocked back and forth, swaying on my feet, words ringing in my head.  _

 

“Someone else wouldn’t  **watch** him die! Someone else would  **do something** !!”

_ My breath hitched, not wanting history to repeat I ran after her  _ “THAT ISN’T MIKE!”  _ my voice cracking with stress. I get to the water’s edge,  the dark waters swirling, swallowing my fear down I jumped in, ignoring Nona screaming.  _

 

_ Cold. Heavy. The water had a unforgiving pressure that surrounded me. I opened my eyes to see Clarissa nearing Mike’s ghastly form. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t. I thrashed my  arms and got closer to her. I grabbed my phone out, thankfully still alive. I tried opening it, and I got the flashlight open. The pressure in my lungs got to much and my mouth involuntarily opened. Fear flooded my gut, as the water to my lungs. I choked a scream out, my arms flailing around to get some movement. My vision became clouded…. The fear soon, left, I’m calm now. The dark waters around me swam away into blackness…. _

  
  


10:45 pm ~ Clarissa’s POV

 

_ I was so close to him, his warm smile, God. Warmth flooded me, love making me smile. I reached him, and I heard his voice call to me.  _ “Clarissa, babe, I’ve missed you”  _ I wanted to speak but words couldn’t come to me. His hands reached out for mine, his warm smile becoming sinister.  _ “ **Sink with me Clarissa** ”  _ confusion and hurt flooded me, was this his, ghost? If I, could, be with him? My thoughts were jumbled, My hand about to interlock with Mike’s, accepting the fate, when a bright beam of light snapped me out of it. ‘What in-’ _ __   
  


_ I look over my shoulder to see Alex’s sinking form, her phone falling from her hand. ‘Oh god. Oh god. oH GOD’ Panic swarmed my mind and I split away from Mike, ignoring his pleading, I grasped onto Alex’s limp body and pulled her to the surface, gasping for air.  _ “ALEX?! Oh christ, Alex please, oh god”  _ my voice sputtered through gasps. I tugged her body to shore where Nona was sitting, she grabbed Alex and pulled her onto the beach. ‘Oh nonnonononono, not her why did she follow, she cant fucking swim oh god’ I started to bite my nails.  _

 

11:00 PM ~ Nona, Clarissa, Jonas, Ren

 

“Nona? Alexxx? What is taking you two so long, me and Jonas got worri-”  _ Ren’s voice cut off quickly when he saw Clarissa and Nona trying to resuscitate a limp Alex. Ren broke sprinting down the path, jumping dangerous drops, not listening to anything or anyone. Tears at his eyes.  _ “Oh nonononon oh gOD ALEX”  _ he slowed down and fell down to his knees and gently pushed off Nona. His arms wrapping around her,  _ “A-alex? F-friendo?”  _ his voice giving out, his throat closing up  _

“Ren, God, Im soso sorry, s-she just, christ, she jumped in after me while I-I was p-possessed and-”  _ Clarissa’s voice shattered with panic, her arms tightening around herself. Ren clutched Alex’s body closer to his chest, his head hanging low. Broken sobs leaving him.\ _


End file.
